El primer beso
by Sirena12
Summary: Historia para el "Reto primer beso". Hogwarts. 4º año. Enfermería.


Ron y Hermione iban caminando lado a lado rumbo a la enfermería. Cada uno llevaba una pijama en sus brazos e iban conversando tranquilamente sobre la siguiente prueba por la que tendría que pasar su amigo Harry Potter.

- ¿Y para que crees que nos pidieron que fuéramos a la enfermería?. Seriamos mas útiles para Harry ayudándolo en la Biblioteca .- dijo Ron.

-Bueno es obvio ¿no?. La clave del huevo decía "nos hemos llevado lo que mas valoras". No quiero sonar pretenciosa, pero somos los mejores amigos de Harry, así que es obvio que nos van a ocultar de alguna manera de su vista.- respondió Hermione.

-Hermione, no te da miedo que...bueno, ¿no crees que nos vayan a meter al lago negro o si?.- pregunto Ron.

-Mmmhh no lo creo Ron, yo creo que nos van a dejar aquí todo lo que dure la prueba, para hacerle creer que somos lo que tiene que rescatar, pero no creo, seria muy arriesgado!.-respondió Hermione.

Llegaron a la puerta de la enfermería y entraron, como estaba anocheciendo se encontraba muy silenciosa y solo se escuchaba la respiración profunda de otras 2 personas en 2 camas, no sabían quienes eran porque estaban cubiertas con los biombos. Se quedaron parados esperando que alguien apareciera pero a los pocos segundos se abrió la puerta y entraron la Señora Pomfrey seguida del profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall.

- Señor Weasley, señorita Granger por favor tomen asiento.- pidió el profesor Dumbledore.- Bien, como saben en pocas horas tendrá lugar la 2° prueba del Torneo de los tres magos. En esta prueba vamos a necesitar de su cooperación, si están de acuerdo con el procedimiento que vamos a llevar a cabo nos será de gran ayuda su participación. Como seguramente han estado ayudando al señor Potter a descifrar el enigma del huevo, a los participantes se les "robara" algo muy preciado, sin embargo, como creo suponer, aun no han podido descifrar si se trata de un objeto o algo viviente, se los voy a revelar ahora mismo: son ustedes las posesiones mas preciadas del señor Potter y el señor Krum.

Hermione y Ron se miraron sorprendidos.

-Disculpe profesor, ¿Viktor Krum?.- pregunto Ron.

- Así como lo oye señor Weasley, usted es la persona mas preciada del señor Potter y la señorita Granger es la persona mas preciada del señor Krum .- respondió el profesor.

Hermione se puso tan roja como el cabello de Ron, y bajo inmediatamente la mirada para no encontrarse con la mirada sorprendida de su amigo. ¿Como podía ser ella la persona mas preciada de Viktor Krum?, habian ido juntos al baile pero su relación no era mas que algunos encuentros en la biblioteca para conversar y la mayor parte del tiempo para Viktor observarla mientras estudiaba. Ron, en cambio, estaba aun mas confundido, ¿era acaso que su amiga les había ocultado que tenia una relación amorosa con Viktor?, por eso había ido al baile de navidad y por eso pasaba tanto tiempo en la biblioteca con el, ahora caía en cuenta en todo, y se sentía muy extraño, estaba como enojado. No. Estaba celoso.

- Antes que nada, quiero asegurarles que de aceptar colaborar con el torneo, ustedes no correrán con ningún riesgo, como pueden ver hay otras dos personas que están bajo el sueño inducido, son las personas de los otros dos participantes. Lo único que ustedes tendrían que hacer seria precisamente eso: dormir. Les daremos una poción para dormir la cual perderá su efecto en cuanto ustedes salgan del agua al ser rescatados. En caso de que los competidores no completen su prueba el equipo de apoyo del torneo entraría por ustedes y les aplicaría una poción inyectada para hacerlos despertar. No tendrán problemas con respirar debajo del agua ya que estarán bajo un hechizo y de hecho no se darían cuenta de nada de lo que pase. ¿Que les parece?.- pregunto el profesor.

- El lago negro. Estaremos dentro del lago negro.- dijo Ron, mas para el mismo que en forma de pregunta.

-Así es, pero le aseguro señor Weasley, que estarán perfectamente cuidados, yo personalmente he hecho un trato con las sirenas para que me informen inmediatamente de cualquier anomalía.- dijo la profesora McGonagall.

- Siendo así parece muy bien planeado ¿no crees Ron?.- dijo Hermione muy timidamente, a lo que Ron solo contesto con un gruñido.- Cuente conmigo profesor.

-"Claro!, como eres la persona mas amada por Viktor Krum! Que te importaría sacrificar tu vida por ese idiota con músculos ¿verdad?" .- pensó Ron mirando a Hermione, ella lo miro y el se puso rojisimo y desvió la mirada .- ¿Que me pasa?, por que reacciono así!, es solo Hermione!.

- ¿Y bien señor Weasley?.- pregunto el profesor.

- ¿Eh?, ah, si si, claro, yo también estoy dentro .- respondió Ron aun evitando la mirada de Hermione.

- Muy bien, pues entonces, lo que sigue a continuación es que se pongan las pijamas y en cuanto estén listos la señora Pomfrey volverá para darles la poción y la profesora McGonagall para dar las ultimas indicaciones. Agradezco mucho este gesto de su parte y les reitero, están en buenas manos, yo personalmente me hago responsable de su entera seguridad. Buenas noches .- dijo el profesor Dumbledore y se retiro. La señora Pomfrey también salio acompañada de la profesora Mcgonagall. Ron y Hermione se quedaron solos sin saber que hacer, por lo que se dirigieron cada uno a una cama y corrieron las cortinas para cambiarse. Comenzaba a oscurecer por lo que Hermione encendió una lampara de mesita. Ojala no lo hubiera hecho. Ahora Ron podía ver su silueta a través de la cortina. Pudo ver cuando se quito todo el uniforme y lo colgó en el perchero de al lado. Su silueta delgada que ahora debía estar en ropa interior y poniéndose la pijama, primero los pantalones, después la camisa, abotonandola...

- Ron... quería decirte. Bueno yo, mira, no se porque he sido elegida como la persona mas apreciada por Viktor. Pero, bueno.- dijo Hermione detrás de la cortina.

A Ron estas palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa. No por el hecho de que ella mencionara esto, si no porque lo hizo pensando que a el le interesaría saber esta información.

- No hay problema Hermione, es evidente. Si yo tuviera novia la elegiría también como mi persona mas preciada .- dijo Ron

- Es que es eso lo que tu no entiendes Ron, yo no soy su novia, apenas y soy su amiga, casi ni platicamos ya que el prefiere verme estudiar. Es bastante molesto si me preguntas .-dijo Hermione .- Lo que quiero decir es que si yo tuviera algo con el, o con cualquier persona, no lo ocultaría, no a ti...

Ron salió de la cortina con la pijama puesta y miro a Hermione. A pesar de que tenia ya casi 4 años de conocerla sintió como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez. Tal vez en estos momentos no era la chica mas guapa del colegio, estaba en pijama y con el cabello recogido en una trenza, pero tenia un encanto que lo hechizaba, no podía dejar de verla. Para el, el tiempo se detuvo, y lo que fueron segundos le parecieron minutos larguísimos, ella le sonrió y se sentó en la cama que había elegido, junto a la de el. Después de unos minutos entro de nuevo la señora Pomfrey seguida de la profesora McGonagall. La señora Pomfrey les explico que la poción tardaría aproximadamente una hora y media en hacer efecto, así que les recomendaba que se acostaran y se relajaran en lo que se quedaban dormidos. La profesora les explico que ella personalmente volvería en la mañana y les pondría de nuevo el uniforme, para después llevarlos al lago donde el equipo especializado del Torneo ya estaban informados de el sitio exacto donde tendrían que ser colocados para que los concursantes los encontraran.

Se tomaron la poción y se acostaron a esperar que hiciera efecto. Estuvieron asi, acostados cada uno en su cama junto al otro un buen rato, hasta que Hermione rompio el silencio.

-¿Ron?.- dijo Hermione.

-¿Que pasa?.- respondió Ron.

-Ron, estoy asustada...- dijo Hermione

Ron no esperaba escuchar esto de parte de su amiga, ya que ella había estado muy convencida de participar en esto cuando el profesor Dumbledore les explico como estarían las cosas.

- Hermione no te preocupes, no nos pasara nada, el profesor Dumbledore nos lo prometió y yo creo en el.- respondió Ron. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de esa respuesta.

- Lo se, pero no puedo dejar de estar ansiosa. El no va a estar con nosotros ahí abajo, y lo que es peor, es que ni siquiera nosotros vamos a estar conscientes de lo que pasa, eso me estresa.- respondió Hermione.

-Si, entiendo tu punto, pero...no tenemos alternativa Hermione, nosotros aceptamos esto.- dijo Ron.

- Tienes razón en eso. Agghh es que eso es lo que no me gusta, la incertidumbre. Y como si no bastara con eso este lugar frió y oscuro no ayuda mucho, ¡escucho cualquier ruido y doy un brinco!.- dijo Hermione.

- ¿Quieres que me acueste un rato contigo?, en lo que hace efecto la poción podemos hacernos compañía, digo...claro si tu quieres.- dijo Ron. Se sintió estúpido inmediatamente después de hacer esa pregunta, ¿como iba a querer ella que se acostara en su cama?, ya podía escucharla regañándolo, diciéndole que quien pensaba que era ella.

- Si Ron...si quiero.- respondió Hermione. Ron escucho como ella se movía en su cama, seguramente haciéndole espacio. Ya no podía retractarse porque de otra manera Hermione se molestaría muchísimo con el. Se levanto y fue hasta su cama. Lentamente se sentó y se acostó separado de su amiga a unos 5 cm, de manera que ni siquiera sus pies se tocaban. Todo estaba oscuro pero Hermione sentía el peso del cuerpo de Ron en su cama. Entrelazo sus manos sobre su estomago y Ron cruzo los brazos bajo la nuca. Se quedaron unos minutos asi en silencio, solo escuchando sus respiraciones acompasadas.

- Entonces... ¿ que crees que pasara?, ¿crees que nos rescaten a tiempo? .- pregunto Hermione

- A mi si!, preocupate tu que dependes del bruto de Krum! .- le dijo Ron jugando

- Jaja, callate!, supongo que siendo un jugador profesional de Quidditch tenga algo de habilidad fisica.- respondio Hermione.

- Si eso creo, pero dudo que haya tenido ya la habilidad mental para descubrir el enigma jaja.- dijo Ron.

- Jaja, ya Ron, basta!, debe ser muy difícil, no se que hubiera hecho yo.- respondió Hermione.

- ¿Para descubrir el enigma?, Hermione tu eres muy inteligente, lo habrías descubierto rapidísimo, lo difícil sería elegir a tu persona mas preciada...- dijo Ron.

- Yo se quien es mi persona mas preciada .- respondió Hermione.

- ¿Ah si?, ¿ y a quien elegirías?.- pregunto Ron, sintió que se puso rojo hasta las orejas, pero como estaba oscuro no se notaria.

- No te lo puedo decir, me da pena! .- respondió Hermione.

- Anda dímelo!, ¿quien es tu persona mas preciada? .- volvió a preguntar Ron. Se acostó de lado, de manera que podía ver la silueta del perfil de Hermione en la oscuridad. De pronto sintió un impulso que nunca antes había experimentado con nadie, quiso acercarse mas a ella.

Hermione también se acostó de lado, así que podía ver el brillo de la luz exterior en el cabello rojo de Ron .- ¿A quien elegirias tu Ron?.- pregunto Hermione en un tono mas bajo.

Ron trato de enfocar su cara, y armándose de todo el valor le dijo.

- Te elegiría a ti, tu eres mi persona mas preciada.

Hermione se quedo petrificada con esa respuesta. Ella sabia que era importante para Ron, pero no pensaba que fuera "su persona mas preciada".

-Ron...- dijo Hermione suavemente mientras levantaba una de sus manos para acariciar el rostro de su amigo.- Eso que dijiste es hermoso. Gracias.

- Bueno, pues, por nada!.- respondió Ron sintiendose muy raro. Ahí donde toco la mano de Hermione sintió que su piel ardía, quería ver el rostro de su amiga, mirarla a los ojos en este momento tan intimo. Tan de ellos dos. Y lo que Hermione hizo a continuación aumento su estado de shock. Ella unió su cuerpo al de Ron en un abrazo, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho y abrazandolo por la cintura. Ya antes se habían abrazado, pues habían compartido alegrías, cumpleaños, navidades, etcetera. Pero este era un abrazo distinto, un abrazo en el cual querían expresar todo lo que significaban el uno para el otro ... o incluso lo que no sabían que eran. Ron correspondió al abrazo de Hermione acariciando su nuca y su cabello. Podía apreciar el olor al shampoo de vainilla de su amiga y sentir la respiración acompasada de ambos. Era un momento precioso para ellos.

-Ron ... tu también eres mi persona mas preciada. Eres alguien muy especial para mi. Te quiero mucho .- dijo Hermione.

- ¿Como a Harry? .- pregunto temeroso Ron.

- No. Te quiero muy diferente que a el.- dijo Hermione y levanto su cara intentando encontrar su mirada con la de Ron en la oscuridad.

Ron también volteo su cara hacia Hermione, sorprendido y feliz al escuchar esta respuesta. Sintiendose muy cerca se acercaron mas hasta que sintieron la punta de sus narices tocarse. Hermione se movió un poco mas arriba y por fin unieron sus labios. Era un beso muy tierno, lleno de muchas emociones y ganas de expresar todo lo que sentian. Al principio solo unían sus labios, dando pequeños piquitos. Poco a poco fueron moviendo sus labios al compás de su respiración y latidos. Seguían abrazados y besandose cada vez con mas destreza. Al ser el primer beso para ambos no tenían mucha experiencia, pero se dejaban llevar por su instinto y no lo pensaban. Lo sentían. Continuaron así unos minutos mas, besandose y saboreandose en los labios del otro. No querían que esto terminara, pero tampoco querían quedarse dormidos y que los encontraran en la misma cama. Se separaron, pero permanecieron unos momentos mas así, abrazados. Compartiendo este momento, no importaba la vergüenza que tal vez sentirían al día siguiente al mirarse a la cara a la luz del día, ni si tendrían que tener una "conversación seria", no importaba si esto significaba que eran novios o seguían siendo amigos. Solo importaba este momento tan importante y bello que acababan de compartir, en el cual eran ellos dos y nadie mas quien importaba.

- Hermione, yo quiero decirte que también te quiero mucho, y pase lo que pase, siempre va a ser así.- dijo Ron.

- Lo sè Ronald .- respondió Hermione .- Me gustaría quedarme aqui toda la noche contigo, pero creo que tienes que regresar a tu cama antes de que la poción haga efecto.

- Claro, es lo mejor. Me voy a ir, que descanses Hermione .- dijo Ron, y sin dudarlo un segundo se acerco antes de levantarse y le dio un tierno beso de buenas noches a Hermione.

- Tu también, que descanses .- dijo Hermione sonriendo ante este detalle.

Ron se fue a su cama y se acosto de lado, volteando hacia la cama de Hermione, ella también hizo lo mismo. Y aunque no podían ver nada en la oscuridad, sabían que se habían quedado dormidos mirandose, y seguramente soñando con el momento que acababan de vivir.


End file.
